1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for dispensing products (e.g., cosmetic products and/or care products). For example, the devices may be used to apply cosmetic products such as those defined in Counsel Directive 93/35/EEC (European Economic Community) dated Jun. 14, 1993, which provides one non-limiting, exemplary definition of cosmetic products. (Other definitions are also possible.)
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous products, for example, perfumes, are packaged in flasks fitted with a pump that enables the product to be dispensed in the form of a spray. The pump may include a pushbutton provided with a nozzle. A cap may be fixed to the flask such that the cap covers the pushbutton in order to help protect against the pushbutton being accidentally depressed, for example, when the flask is transported in a handbag. One possible drawback of such a cap may be that it becomes an additional part of the packaging that may be lost. A further drawback of a cap is that it may require the user to remove and replace the cap each time the dispenser is used.
There may exist a need to reduce the risk of the pushbutton being accidentally depressed, for example, while a flask is being transported, without excessively complicating manufacture of the flask or being detrimental to the appearance of the flask.
The invention, for example, may seek to satisfy the above-mentioned need.
Although the present invention may obviate the above-mentioned need, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate that need.